


Путь для двоих

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одно путешествие может изменить многое между двумя людьми, знавшими друг друга годами</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь для двоих

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Бета: Mira Melledain
> 
> Оформитель: T-Kuat

– Просто назовите мне цифру, Скотти.

– Пятнадцать километров или около того.

Они стояли на вершине холма и смотрели на маленький форт, расположенный над лесом на соседней возвышенности. Свет далёких окон, подёрнутый пеленой вязкого тумана, дрожал, напоминая габаритные огни «Энтерпрайза». Там, среди этих окон, было тепло, там был работающий передатчик, туда нужно было попасть любой ценой, если они хотели выбраться с этой планеты живыми, предупредить капитана о клингонах и спасти десант.

Скотти обернулся к Ухуре.

– Пятнадцать километров – очень много даже для подготовленного человека. Мисс Ухура, прошу вас, останьтесь здесь. Так для вас будет лучше.

– Нет! – в её глазах загорелся тот же огонь, что и в первый раз, когда он ей это предложил. – Я пойду вместе с вами.

– Хорошо, – Скотти покачал головой, спорить с женщинами он не умел и тем более, не мог их принуждать к чему-либо против их воли. В городе, откуда они пришли, тоже было небезопасно. Было чудом, что они вообще оставались на свободе. Мистеру Споку, лейтенанту Сулу и доктору Маккою так не повезло. Клингоны захватили их прямо на улице: как иногда бывает в Звёздном Флоте, очередная разведывательная экспедиция привела в ловушку. И теперь они не могли даже послать сигнал бедствия на «Энтерпрайз», потому что клингоны забрали коммуникаторы, а следующий сеанс связи с кораблём должен состояться только через двенадцать часов. Капитан Кирк ещё половину суток будет пребывать в уверенности, что с десантом всё в порядке. А за это время может случиться всё, что угодно. В том числе и прибытие клингонских кораблей – если это произойдет, «Энтерпрайзу» будет уже не вырваться.

Скотти подал Ухуре руку, и они вместе начали спускаться с холма в долину. На их счастье, спуск не был особо крутым, просто длинные бурые стебли каких-то местных растений то и дело цеплялись за ноги, заставляя двигаться медленнее, чем это было возможно. Главной проблемой был туман. Он уже окутал тёмный лес в низине и теперь плавно поднимался по склону холма. Скоро их обзор будет ограничиваться всего двумя-тремя метрами, но, что ещё хуже, станет совсем холодно.

Скотти обеспокоенно поглядел на короткое красное платье Ухуры: оно было идеально для работы на «Энтерпрайзе», где поддерживалась постоянная комфортная температура и влажность воздуха, но совсем не подходило для марш-броска по пересечённой местности. Форма самого Скотти выигрывала в этом плане совсем немного.

– Я знаю, о чём вы думаете, Скотти, – сказала Ухура, когда они вошли в зону тумана, – я для вас обуза. Без меня вам было бы гораздо легче.

Нет, ему было бы гораздо легче, будь у него в запасе паяльная лампа, несколько проводов и звуковая диафрагма, тогда бы он смог собрать передатчик, и им не пришлось бы идти ночью через лес. Но ничего такого под рукой не оказалось, а искать недостающие детали в городе, заполоненном клингонами, было равносильно самоубийству.

– Мне очень обидно, что вы можете так обо мне думать, – Скотти печально улыбнулся.

Он никогда не считал себя героем. Он не обладал дьявольским везением капитана Кирка и не извергал гениальные идеи на каждом шагу, как мистер Спок. Он был всего лишь инженером. Человеком, всю свою осознанную жизнь посвятившим железкам, проводам и электрическим схемам. Но всё-таки он чего-то добился. Находясь в своём металлическом царстве на борту «Энтерпрайза», Скотти был властелином материи и антиматерии, он контролировал процесс генерации варп-поля, позволяющего звездолёту перемещаться быстрее скорости света, а нажатием всего лишь одной кнопки он мог вершить судьбы целых планет. Он действительно это мог, но не будучи в глухом лесу, без единого инструмента в руках, вдали от своего корабля. Однако шотландская гордость никогда не позволила бы ему признаться в этом своей спутнице.

– Меньше всего на свете я хотела бы вас обидеть, Скотти, – Ухура улыбнулась в ответ. Это было приятно и неожиданно. Больше они об этом не заговаривали.

Почти два часа им потребовалось на то, чтобы спуститься на дно долины. Солнце давно скрылось, когда они оказались у кромки инопланетного леса, а огни жилых домов заветного форта исчезли за верхушками исполинских деревьев. Кругом стояла непроглядная тьма, ветер гулял в кронах деревьев, заставляя их издавать протяжный напряжённый гул. Этот гул казался зловещим и каким-то чужеродным. Скотти с тоской подумал о привычном рокоте работающего варп-двигателя, его сейчас почти физически не хватало.

В лес они вошли, держась за руки, Ухура шла молча, но Скотти слышал, как сбивается её дыхание, когда при неосторожном движении она спотыкалась о выступавший из земли корень или попадала в спрятанное листвой углубление. Ветер продолжал будоражить кроны деревьев, но в сливающемся многоголосье шелестящей листвы отчётливо слышались и другие звуки. Один, особенно громкий, заставил их остановиться.

– Что это? – Ухура повернула голову на звук.

Скотти сделал то же самое. Нехорошо. До настоящего момента их не беспокоили ни звери, ни преследователи. Но скорее всего, где-то рядом должны быть и те, и другие.

– Думаю, будет неплохо устроить привал, – с деланным спокойствием сказал Скотти, не глядя в глаза Ухуре, – до рассвета ещё часов пять, мы можем позволить себе небольшую передышку.

– Скотти, вы никогда не умели врать. Что происходит?

Пугать Ухуру ему совсем не хотелось, но врать он, действительно, не умел тоже.

– В лесу наверняка полно диких зверей, и, может статься, не все они дружелюбно к нам настроены.

Даже сквозь темноту он заметил, как вздрогнула Ухура. Она неловко сделала шаг ему навстречу.

– У нас ведь нет оружия, чтобы себя защитить?

– У нас есть почти разряженный фазер. Хватит на один выстрел, но не более того, – ответил Скотти.

Ему не нравилось чувствовать себя беспомощным. Да и кому это понравится? Но сейчас так оно и было. Наверное, будь он один, Скотти не думал бы о таких вещах, а просто шёл вперёд, пока не кончатся силы. Но их было двое, и долг обязывал его позаботиться об испуганной женщине, его друге, так внезапно оказавшейся под его защитой. Или, может быть, ему просто хотелось стать для неё героем, не хуже капитана Кирка?

– На самом деле не всё так плохо, – попытался он подбодрить Ухуру. Звуки за спиной стали отчетливее. Лес жил своей жизнью, не считаясь ни с сомнениями, ни с ужасом безоружных путников, – мы можем потратить последний выстрел фазера, чтобы развести огонь.

Ухура стояла уже довольно близко к нему – протяни руку и можно коснуться её волос. Скотти видел, как её лицо озарилось робкой надеждой. Но надежда быстро сменилась тревогой.

– Но тогда мы будем слишком заметны, если клингоны поняли, что схватили не всех.

«Или узнали, что схватили не всех» – Скотти совсем не хотелось думать о том, что клингоны могли сделать за эти часы с остальными представителями десантной группы. Но, вполне вероятно, их враги уже знают, что двоим участникам десанта удалось сбежать.

– Нам придётся рискнуть. Что клингоны забыли так далеко в лесу? – Скотти чувствовал необъяснимое желание обнять Ухуру, – ближе к форту встретить их намного вероятнее, но может быть, нам всё-таки удастся добраться до места незамеченными. В противном случае мы просто окажемся там, где и начали. А пробираясь по лесу в полной темноте, мы рискуем переломать себе шеи и уж тогда точно не сможем помочь ни капитану, ни остальным.

– Хорошо, Скотти. Что я должна сделать?

– Здесь полно подходящих для костра веток и мха, от тумана они отсырели, но, думаю, заряда фазера хватит, чтобы развести огонь. Кажется, мистер Сулу перед высадкой говорил, что местные деревья очень богаты смолой, которая медленно горит и почти не коптит. Мы могли бы соорудить себе факелы. – Скотти с сожалением покачал головой. – Был бы у нас топор или, на худой конец, нож…

– А этот не подойдёт? – Ухура протянула рукоятью вперёд небольшой кинжал.

– Откуда он у вас? – поразился Скотти.

Ухура смущённо улыбнулась.

– После нашего путешествия в зеркальную вселенную я решила, что это неплохая идея – иметь при себе нож во время спусков на планету. Фазер легко обнаружить, но ведь нож совсем другое дело…

Возможно, будь здесь тот же Сулу, он сумел бы восхититься работой неизвестного мастера, изготовившего кинжал, Скотти же в недоумении воззрился на свою спутницу. Сколько ещё сюрпризов таит в себе эта удивительная женщина? Настоящая леди: вежливая, приветливая, мягкая, утонченная… Скотти мог выдать целый список тех качеств, которые заставляли его чувствовать себя рядом с ней неотёсанным мужланом. На борту «Энтерпрайза» она представлялась этакой изнеженной кокеткой, излишне много времени уделяющей собственной внешности и красоте, не в ущерб работе, но всё же… Настоящая Ухура, хранящая нож в сапоге, никак не вязалась с привычным образом беззаботной принцессы.

– Просто, я подумала, он может пригодиться. – Ухура неуверенно пожала плечами.

– Да-да. Это очень кстати. – Скотти не без трепета забрал кинжал. Кора местных деревьев оказалась сродни железу. Пока Ухура собирала ветки для костра, Скотти, сбивая руки в кровь, пытался выдолбить на стволе более или менее глубокую насечку. В конце концов, сталь клинка победила, и из зарубки медленно засочилась вязкая тёмная жидкость. В темноте она вызывала неприятные ассоциации. Теперь оставалось лишь отодрать рукав от форменки и оставить материю для пропитки смолой. Наконец-то можно было передохнуть.

Подсев к вытянувшей ноги Ухуре, Скотти направил фазер на ветки, еле угадывающиеся под стелющимся по земле туманом, и выстрелил.

– Всё, теперь он бесполезен. – Скотти с сожалением повертел в руках разряженный фазер.

Сначала робко, затем всё смелее и смелее заскользили по влажным веткам языки пламени, озаряя светом усталые лица людей. Огонь успокаивал и вселял надежду, от промокших сапог валил пар. Странные звуки из чащи прекратились, как и надеялся Скотти, ночным животным костёр не пришёлся по душе. И, к великому его облегчению, стало понятно, что погони за ними не было. Кроме шума ветра и их маленького источника света, казалось, в мире не осталось ничего и никого.

– Скотти, вас кто-нибудь ждёт там, в космосе или, может быть, на Земле? – неожиданно спросила Ухура.

– Конечно! «Энтерпрайз» – моя девочка, друзья, товарищи… – мечтательно отозвался он.

– Я о другом. Кто-нибудь ждёт вас по-настоящему? Кто-то, кто глаз не может сомкнуть, зная, что вы можете оказаться в опасности, кто-то, кто молится за вас и считает минуты до вашего возвращения?

Скотти всмотрелся в чёрную бездну неба. Несколько тусклых звёзд поблескивали в вышине, ни одна из них не мигала и не перемещалась по заданной навигатором траектории.

– Нет. Пожалуй, я один во всей Вселенной. А вас, мисс Ухура, кто-нибудь ждёт по-настоящему?

– И меня нет.

– Тогда, вы не одиноки в своём одиночестве. – Скотти ободряюще улыбнулся и неловко пожал Ухуре руку.

Пора было идти дальше. Оторванный лоскут от формы пропитался смолой. Соорудить факел, поджечь его от костра и замести следы, оставшиеся от их стоянки, оказалось нетрудно. А потому через десять минут их путь продолжился снова.

Они шли всё быстрее, углубляясь в лес. Идея с факелом оказалась на редкость удачной, потому что ветки над головой скоро сомкнулись, и непроглядный полог скрыл от них даже звёзды.

Инопланетный лес сделался совсем другим: если на опушке их встречали гигантские деревья, то в чаще преобладали тонкие, словно кабели, растения, в нижнем ярусе которых прятались извитые колючие кустарники, безжалостно царапающие руки и лица.

Одно неверное движение, и острая ветка полоснула по щеке Ухуры, оставив небольшой, но глубокий след.

Она охнула, приложив руку к царапине. На ладони моментально отпечаталась кровь.

– Ничего страшного. Доктор Маккой всё поправит, – уверенно сказал Скотти, осторожно стерев кровь с лица Ухуры.

В другом месте в другое время этот жест можно было бы расценить как ухаживание, но здесь он был не более чем услугой. Это было просто, потому что на корабле Скотти никогда бы не решился сделать нечто подобное. Да, Ухура никому не отдала своё сердце, но поклонников у неё было немало. Гораздо амбициознее, нахальнее, и, что греха таить, гораздо моложе Скотти. Даже в самых смелых мечтах он никогда не ставил себя рядом с Ухурой. Но сейчас, находясь так близко к ней, он вполне мог вообразить, что между ними возможно нечто большее, чем дружба. Глядя в её красивое открытое лицо, он думал, что уже очень давно не был наедине с женщиной.

– Вы хотите мне что-то сказать? – Скотти был не вполне уверен, но ему показалось, что голос Ухуры дрогнул.

– Да, – он перекинул факел из правой руки в левую, скрывая за этим неловким движением вдруг подступившее волнение, – мы с вами хорошая команда, но впредь нужно быть осторожнее. Могу поклясться, что половину пути мы уже прошли, до форта осталось не больше семи километров. Возможно, клингоны добрались туда раньше нас.

Ухура понимающе кивнула, и они вновь продолжили путь через лес.

Скотти не ошибся, ещё примерно через час лес снова начал редеть, и на смену колючим кустарникам вновь пришли деревья с высокими раскидистыми кронами. Все краски как будто обратились в чёрный цвет, но Скотти знал, что такая беспросветная тьма бывает перед самым рассветом. Ещё чуть-чуть, и факел им больше не понадобится.

Ухура по-прежнему молчала, не выражая ни жалоб, ни просьб. Но она всё чаще спотыкалась, и Скотти то и дело оглядывался посмотреть, как у неё дела. Они сделали два коротких привала, но такие мимолетные передышки уже не восстанавливали силы.

К началу последнего перехода Скотти уже не просто шёл рядом с Ухурой, он крепко держал её за талию, другой рукой сжимая догорающий факел. От проклятого тумана вся одежда намокла, и ночной холод въелся в самые кости. Ухура держалась стойко, но Скотти чувствовал, как она дрожит.

Начался медленный подъём. Скоро все закончится, они доберутся до форта, спасут всех, вернутся на «Энтерпрайз» и тогда…

– Свет! – взволнованно сообщила Ухура.

Они резко остановились, Скотти опустил факел. Одинокий огонек бродил среди ночного леса, то и дело прячась за редкими стволами деревьев. Плохо, очень плохо. Глупо было надеяться, что судьба отведёт их от встречи с клингонами.

– Разведчик, или, что ещё хуже, дозорный. А может, несколько. – Скотти обвёл склон взглядом, огонёк по-прежнему был один.

– Он идёт сюда! Наверное, всё-таки увидел наш факел!

– Он находится выше нас, значит, и обзор у него лучше. Конечно же, он нас заметил. – Скотти задумчиво поглядел на их факел. – Хотя, возможно, это нам даже поможет.

– Как это… – Ухура вдруг поняла. – Скотти, вы же не останетесь…

– Мисс Ухура, вы должны понимать, что без оружия нам с ними не справиться. Я отвлеку их внимание на себя, и вы сумеете проскочить незамеченной. Может быть, вам удастся вызвать подмогу, и тогда вы вызволите остальных из плена.

– Нет, – она категорично замотала головой.

– Не глупите. Остальным нужна ваша помощь. Ну же!

– Тогда возьмите… – второй раз за ночь Ухура протягивала ему свой кинжал. Молча, он забрал нож. Всё равно клинок затупился, толку от него – как от разряженного фазера, зато Ухура будет спокойна. На прощание она крепко обняла его и поцеловала в щёку.

– Всё! Бегите! – Скотти мягко отстранился, стараясь не смотреть в её большие, блестящие глаза. Ухура неуверенно кивнула и побежала в противоположную сторону от стремительно приближающегося огонька.

Скотти рванул вдоль склона, уводя погоню подальше от женщины, которая за считанные часы вдруг стала значить слишком много.

Небо постепенно серело, близился рассвет. Но это было уже неважно.

«Ну, посмотрим, кто кого, клингонская собака», – процедил сквозь зубы Скотти и выглянул из-за ствола дерева. В предрассветных сумерках отчётливо выделялась бегущая по склону серая тень. Всего одна. Значит, всё-таки разведчик. Тем больше шансов на то, что Ухуре больше никто не попадется на пути.

Итак, с одной стороны уставший офицер с гудящими ногами и руками, вооружённый тупым ножом и тлеющей палкой, с другой – молодой, сильный клингон, наверняка вооружённый фазером, и не только. Тут не надо быть мистером Споком, чтобы правильно рассчитать вероятность успешного исхода близящегося столкновения. Скотти и не считал.

Они сошлись на открытом участке пологого склона, со своей позиции Скотти уже мог различить высокие стены долгожданного форта. Клингон выглядел удивлённым, когда распознал золотящуюся дельту офицера Звёздного Флота на оборванной красной форменке Скотти. Он мгновенно вскинул фазер, но стрелять не спешил, потому что Скотти сделал то же самое. Фазер в его правой руке был годен разве что на металлолом, но клингон этого не знал.

– Мне нужно поговорить с вашим главным, – сказал Скотти, приближаясь к клингону. У него был только один шанс прожить следующие пять минут, и он рассчитывал использовать его по максимуму.

Клингон колебался, а Скотти медленно считал шаги… «Десять, девять, восемь…» Когда между ними осталось не более пяти метров, клингон всё-таки понял, что совершает ошибку. Но прежде чем прозвучал выстрел, Скотти успел швырнуть факел ему в лицо, а сам бросился ему в ноги, уклонившись от смертоносного луча.

Фазер выпал из рук клингона, но Скотти это особо не помогло. Удары сыпались на него со всех сторон, он отвечал не менее ожесточенными атаками. Но он не мог лгать себе, клингон превосходил его и силой, и выносливостью. Сколько прошло времени, прежде чем руки клингона сомкнулись на его шее, он не знал, но надеялся, что Ухура успела добраться до форта, или хотя бы ушла достаточно далеко, чтобы враг не смог её преследовать.

А потом неожиданно всё закончилось. Хватка клингона ослабла, и он кулем упал на землю рядом со Скотти. Спина клингона дымилась от энергетического ожога. А в метре от него стояла Ухура, сжимая в руках потерянный вражеский фазер.

– Мисс Ухура! – не то возмущенно, не то облегчённо выдохнул Скотти. – Я же говорил вам, чтобы вы бежали в форт!

– Я подумала… – Ухура растерянно посмотрела на чужое оружие в своей руке, – ведь это не было приказом…

Скотти сокрушённо покачал головой. Спорить с женщинами бесполезно, а спорить с этой женщиной бесполезно вдвойне.

А ещё он был безумно рад её видеть.

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил он.

Он перевернул мёртвого разведчика. Тёмная кожа, стандартная серая форма, трикодер, повешенный через плечо и местный аналог коммуникатора в кармане. Это в значительной мере упрощало ситуацию. Форт им больше был не нужен. Теперь дело оставалось за малым: надо было лишь собрать простенький передатчик из подручных средств и связаться с капитаном. Ухура, всё ещё сжимая фазер в руке, присела рядом. Она могла бы облокотиться на плечо Скотти, но, наверное, сочла, что этим помешает его работе.

Пластик, металл, приёмопередатчик, микросхемы… Скотти интуитивно чувствовал, что и как надо делать. Его руки истосковались по гладким, холодным поверхностям, по тонким, упругим проводам, маленьким, блестящим шурупам. Потерянное здесь, в лесу, чувство уверенности и знания своего дела снова возвращалось.

– Что-то не так? – спросил Скотти, когда поймал заинтересованный взгляд Ухуры на разложенные детали трикодера.

– Нет, – она неловко пожала плечами, – просто поняла, что никогда прежде не видела вас за любимым делом. Знаете, на «Энтерпрайзе» я ни разу не спускалась в инженерный отсек. Как-то не представлялось нужным.

– О, вы многое потеряли.

– Теперь я это понимаю. – Ухура не сдержала улыбки.

– Вот и всё. – Скотти торжествующе продемонстрировал собранный передатчик. Работа была закончена. Он покрутил какой-то колёсик, нажал какой-то рычажок, – Монтгомери Скотт вызывает «Энтерпрайз», – передатчик засвистел, – Монтгомери Скотт вызывает «Энтерпрайз».

– «Энтерпрайз» слушает, – сквозь густые шумовые помехи донёсся далёкий, но знакомый голос. – Говорит капитан Кирк, Скотти, что стряслось?

Скотти пришлось говорить быстро, потому что наспех собранный передатчик и не думал поддерживать стабильную связь. Но основную мысль ему донести удалось: клингоны на планете, мистер Спок и остальные в плену, ситуация хуже некуда.

– Спасибо, Скотти! – голос капитана становился всё тише, – ждите, мы вас скоро заберём. Продержитесь немного?

Скотти взглянул на прильнувшую к нему Ухуру.

– Продержимся, сколько будет нужно.

Капитан отключил связь, и предрассветный лес вновь наполнила тишина. Одной рукой Скотти обнял Ухуру, чувствуя, что сейчас имеет на это полное право. Говорить не хотелось. Может быть, через какое-то время, когда страсти улягутся… А пока можно было просто расслабиться, и радоваться осознанию того, что теперь всё точно будет хорошо. Капитан Кирк, как всегда, одолеет клингонов, вызволит остальной десант из плена, и очередная миссия будет завершена. А свою часть работы Скотти уже сделал. Он знал, что никогда не будет главным героем, капитан Кирк играл эту роль гораздо лучше. Но героем для одной конкретной женщины он уже стал. И разве этого было не достаточно?  



End file.
